Fluffy Waffles
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: [set of drabbles] 2: Ed learned never to let Roy see him standing on a chair trying to reach for something. RoyEd, fluff.
1. teddy bear

**Challenge: **#1, Teddy Bear  
**Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **PG-13 or T for BL and kissing

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **YESSSS, I am back in the FMA fandom. :D **You're probably wondering why I have the same title as silver windflame**. Before you go "omg!" on me, I'd like to clear up that silver windflame and I are doing this _together_. We were talking about doing a challenge thing because we were so out of the FMA fandom nowadays, so this came up. x3 The whole purpose of this is for us to think of a theme, then we just use our imagination to interpret that theme and make it into a drabble, but ugghhhh, the word count for this one is 1,051, more or less, so it's not technically a drabble, but the following ones will be. xD;

If you have the time, please do check her profile out and her own version of this. :D

This is my shot at the first challenge, _teddy bear_. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it. x3

* * *

**Challenge 1: Teddy Bear**

Sewing was not Ed's forte.

That much could be said as he tried so valiantly to sew Elysia's teddy bear back together without much progress. He didn't _like _sewing. In all actuality, he'd rather pretend that such a thing called sewing did not exist. If it weren't for Elysia's teary expression, then he would have gladly thrown the stuffed toy in the first trash bin he'd find, despite Al's protests that teddy bears have feelings too, but it was _Elysia,_ and he didn't think _anyone _could resist that pleading face of hers combined with those big, brown eyes.

Thus, we find Edward Elric stuck in Central HQ, on the couch in Roy's office. He could have been in Aquaroya by now, doing that mission that he was supposed to be doing, but he figured Hughes could make an excuse and pull some strings, because after all, it was for his daughter, and Ed had a feeling that Hughes was looking forward to taking at least fifty pictures of his daughter holding that adorable teddy bear of hers. In an effort to hide himself from inquiring higher officials (because if they saw him in HQ, they'd ask him why he wasn't doing his job.), he sought refuge in Roy's office, which was, fortunately for him, empty.

Apparently this week was a busy week, and all the other officers had their own jobs to do, as well as Roy, who was busy attending a meeting that Ed was sure had been going on for at least more than three hours now. Well, Ed arrived in the empty office three hours ago, and there was still no sign of the Colonel. (And yes, that was how long it was taking him sewing that teddy's bears limbs back together.)

It was good for him, because he didn't really know what he'd say if Roy saw him holding a white teddy bear with a big pink flower sewn by the side of one ear.

Ed stopped sewing.

He groaned. He couldn't believe that he had just spent the last fifteen minutes sewing a pattern that wasn't supposed to be there. Grumbling to himself, he took the scissors, gave the sewn strings one last, mournful look, before cutting them. Now, he had to do them all over again, and hopefully, this time he'd do it _right_. Sighing in frustration, he took the needle, and inserted a white string.

The door burst open.

Judging by the way a horrible shiver just ran up his spine, Ed decided that he didn't even _want _to look.

"Well, Fullmetal,"

Ed gritted his teeth, blood already starting to run to his cheeks due to embarrassment. "Yes, _Colonel?_"

He turned around, glaring as he caught sight of that familiar smirk on Roy's lips. Roy was obviously enjoying himself.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd come into my office to see you holding..." Roy raised an eyebrow at the bear, "_That_."

Ed felt rather insulted. "_This," _he scowled, "is Elysia's teddy bear."

"Yes, of course," Roy murmured, eyes dancing with mirth, "Any progress then, Fullmetal?"

Ed paused. He gave the bear in his hands a longing look, wincing as the bear looked at him innocently with those beady eyes of his and that very pink flower beside his ear. "You think you can do a better job?"

He almost wished that he never asked, because by the way Roy's smirk widened, he figured that anything happening afterwards would probably be something bad, embarrassing, mortifying, and/or humiliating. Ed watched the other with narrowed eyes as Roy walked across the room and stopped just behind the couch where he sat. He nearly screeched in surprise when he felt arms cover his, and most especially when he realized that Roy had placed his head beside his own.

Taking Ed's hands in his own, he guided Ed's fingers to the shoulder of the bear, before carefully starting to stitch. Sewing like this was awkward and Ed would have laughed at how Roy was fumbling whilst directing another person's hand to sew if it weren't for the fact that Roy was _holding his hand _and that Roy was saying stuff that he didn't really understand, and he could feel Roy's breath on his ear and he'd by lying if he said that his heart wasn't beating on overdrive.

He was right. What was happening right now might not be something bad, mortifying and/or humiliating, but it was _embarrassing_, and Ed wondered if too much blood rushing to his face would kill him. Probably.

"Are you listening, Fullmetal?"

With each word, Ed could feel Roy's lips _barely _touching his ear, but that didn't change the fact that it was _there, _and he scowled.

"You're doing this on purpose." he muttered, watching as one stitch after another was applied.

He could literally _feel _Roy's smirk. "What if I am?" his voice was low, husky even, and Ed nearly groaned. _Nearly_.

In an effort to save what was left of his dignity (which wasn't much), Ed calmly pushed the arms away, and put the teddy bear down beside him. Roy had another thing coming if he thought that Ed would appear very needy. With a frustrated groan, Ed turned his head, grabbed hold of Roy's collar, and slammed their lips together. He didn't want to appear _very _needy, but just needy was okay.

Later, when they were capable of coherent thought, Ed would wonder why the hell he had slammed their lips together, because his teeth _hurt_, but right now, the only thing that was occupying his mind was the thought of what was occupying his mouth. He didn't think he could _think past_ the pleasure of having Roy's tongue in his mouth at the moment, because he'd also be lying if he said that Roy wasn't a good kisser.

He'd have his revenge a week later, when he'd watch with sadistic glee as Roy dashed down the hallways of Central HQ with Hughes hot on his heels, holding the once adorable teddy bear that now looked like a science project gone wrong. Seeing as Roy pretty much occupied the time he put aside for sewing, he forced the older man to sew the bear for him, but it was pretty obvious that sewing wasn't really Roy's forte either.

**e n d**


	2. chair

**Challenge: **#2, Chair  
**Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"  
**Word Count: **343**  
Rating: **PG-13 or T for BL and kissing

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me.

**[ I'd like to point out that silver windflame and I are doing this challenge **_**together**_**, so please, if you have the time, please do check her profile out and her own version of this. :D **

**Author's Notes: **This is where the drabbles start. :D Reviews make me happy. :) I hope you guys enjoy this:D

* * *

**Challenge 2: Chair**

When Roy walked in the storage room that late afternoon, he certainly wasn't expecting to see Ed there. Obviously, judging by the way Ed let out this rather unmanly squeak and turned bright red, the surprise was mutual.

"Fullmetal?" Roy raised an eyebrow, eyes scrolling downwards because it felt rather weird to him seeing the boy without his red coat on. "What are you..." He stopped, lips already twitching upwards at the sight of the chair underneath the blond's boots. "Oh."

Ed scowled, turning a bright shade of red, but refusing to step off the chair just to show that he was _not _embarrassed, although unbeknownst to him, he was looking like he clearly was. "What?" he grumbled irritably, crossing his arms.

Roy smirked, closing the door behind and approaching the other. "I'm amused."

"I can tell." Ed scoffed.

Roy was looking _positively _smug and Ed wanted nothing more than to punch the living daylights out of him, even if he was his commanding officer. Walking closer so that they were face to face -- especially now since they were the same height, thanks to the ever useful wooden chair --, the older man spoke, making sure that the amusement was clear in his voice, "I kinda like you like this, Fullmetal."

"Gee, thanks." Ed replied dryly, his glare never wavering. Unfortunately for him, the red hue on his cheeks was following the footsteps of his glare and didn't seem to want to waver as well.

"You're welcome." Roy said smoothly, before unexpectedly leaning forward and capturing Ed's lips in a swift, gentle kiss. Ignoring the blond's sputtering outburst, he chuckled, "It's easier to kiss."

Ed's cheeks was turning an interesting shade of red, much darker than the previous one, and he was opening and closing his mouth, saying things like "You... You..." and "Ohhhh.", before deciding that those sputters of his wasn't really explaining what he wanted to show right now, so with a sigh, he looked down, cheeks red and fingers traveling upwards to touch his lips just lightly, "Bastard."

**e n d**


End file.
